An Old Man-Horse Blows My Mind
by LaHufflepuffGamer
Summary: Robyn finally gets to meet the man-or horse-who supposedly has the answers: Chiron the Centaur. But his explanations aren't what she expects, nor does he answer all of her questions. Yet Robyn only needs one answer: Which Goddess is her mother?


To all my readers, thank you for enjoying my work! And thank you for the comments! I truly appreciate those who have pointed out my errors and typos. I look forward to future comments, whether they're critiques or if they're pointing out my errors!

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

"Chiron…" I said, watching him approach, hooves thudding softly on the plush green grass.

"Yes, child," he said, voice surprisingly soft and gentle. "I hear that you have had quite the eventful day."

"Um, yeah," I said. "And apparently you're the one with the explanation of why my chemistry teacher tried to take me to Hell."

Chiron grimaced. "A Kindly One," he murmured, more to himself than me. "This cannot be a good sign. Not at all…"

I took a deep breath. "I guess this calls for a tour."

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

"These are the twelve cabins," Chiron explained as he led me around each of the unique buildings.

I didn't need to ask which God or Goddess represented which cabin. I found them fairly easy to recognize, as I had spent my freshman year learning about Greek mythology.

After looking at cabin 12—the Dionysus cabin—a sudden thought struck me.

I turned to Chiron and asked, "I know that there are to represent the Twelve Olympians, but that about the other gods and goddesses?"

Chiron stroked his beard as he thought of how to answer. "A very complicated question, Robyn. Before I answer that, I shall ask you this: are you religious?"

I shook my head. While I wasn't technically an atheist, I was never very interested in religion. My dad was too drunk to really to do anything like worship or attend church.

"No, not really," I said. "I've never really been involved or interested in that sort of thing."

Chiron nodded, as if he expected that. "What think you of the Greek Gods and Goddesses?"

I couldn't resist the urge to smile. It was the only segment in school that I was enthralled in and actually enjoyed. That was when I got my very first C+.

"I find the subject fascinating," I said, slowly beginning to form an unnerving hunch where this conversation was going. "It was pretty much the only subject in school that I did okay on."

Chiron also seemed to be expecting that answer, which unnerved me almost as much as my hunch. Obviously Chiron had this conversation many times before.

"And how is school?" Chiron asked.

For some reason, I was hesitant to answer this. My grades were barely passable, so I didn't have much future. I envisioned myself in a few years working at MacDonald's. Not to mention I had been kicked out of more than enough schools.

I tried to tell Chiron that school was okay, but my mouth didn't seem to work. I could only manage to open my mouth, but no words came out. I probably looked like a goldfish, opening and closing my mouth like that. It was a bit embarrassed, but Chiron either didn't care or didn't notice.

"I assume you have difficulty functioning in it," Chiron guessed. "Do you happen to be ADHD or dyslexic?"

I snorted. "I'm definitely ADHD, but my spelling is impeccable. I'm bipolar, though."

Chiron nodded and continued to stroke his beard. "A bit uncommon, but not impossible."

He suddenly looked me dead in the eyes and asked, "Robyn. What if I told you that all of the Greek gods and goddesses existed and lived here, in the States?"

I slowly blinked at him. I was going to say _That's crazy! You're crazy!_ But I found myself murmuring, "That makes…too much sense."

"Indeed," Chiron said. "Odd happenings…the Fates…The Big Three…these terms must all be too familiar than you." His brown eyes bored into mine, but not in an aggressive way. It was as if he was desperate to find a way to protect me.

I found my head spinning, completely overwhelmed by everything that had happened.

"So," I said, resisting the urge to sit down. "My mom…is a Greek goddess? Which one?"

Chiron sighed. "Another difficult question. Unfortunately, I am unable to answer that one."

"What?" I exclaimed in anger. "I thought you had the answers! If you don't, who does?"

Chiron could only shake his head sadly. "That answer may come tonight. Maybe next year or decade. Or maybe never. Some wait their whole lives to be claimed."

The thought shook me. I could feel myself paling. Suddenly remembered that I should have been home by now. What time was it? When would my dad notice of my disappearance?

"Wait," I said, holding up the time-out sign. "What time is it?"

Chiron looked up at the sky. "Perhaps around four-thirty. Why?"

I scowled. "I want to go home. If my dad realized that I'm not home by now, I'm _so_ dead."

Chiron looked thoughtful. "Is your father the overprotective type?"

I shook my head. "Not even," I said. "But when he figures it out, he'll be furious. I'm supposed to go straight home after school, which ended over an hour ago."

Chiron frowned. "Quite the predicament indeed. Maybe I will contact your father via Iris Message."

 _That must have been what Grover did at the carwash,_ I realized.

I shook my head sternly. "Don't bother," I said miserably. "Either he's completely drunk, or dead asleep. You might as well take me home. Where are those pegasi?"

Chiron shook his head as strictly as I did. "No," he said. "I can't allow you to leave. It would be too dangerous."

I cringed. "Have fun messaging him then." It wasn't necessarily the nicest thing to say, but I was currently fed up with everything. Under my breath, I muttered, "I _hate_ it when he's drunk."

"'Scuse me," said a voice. A boy was exiting the Dionysus cabin with curly black hair and rosy cheeks. I realized that I was standing right in the way of exit. And too late I also realized that he heard what I had said. I silently prayed that he didn't take it the wrong way.

Chiron also noticed that we were blocking cabin 12. We shifted so the boy could actually leave his cabin and walked away, glancing back at Chiron and I.

"I suppose we shall discuss things somewhere else," Chiron said. "Allow me to lead you to Cabin Eleven."


End file.
